Field
The present invention relates to a method and system of providing content having sub-content file structure, particularly, a method and system of efficiently billing for content.
Description of the Related Technology
Due to the development of mobile communication technology, these days almost everyone possesses a mobile communication terminal. Everyday life now changes with the mobile communication terminal, which everyone carries around all the time. A digital camera and/or MP3 player has been combined with the mobile communication terminal, and even the navigation or location based service (LBS) is available in a modern mobile communication terminal. In addition, playing a game on a terminal has become a pastime for almost everyone.
But, due to a limit to the embedded memory of the mobile communication terminal and a transmission speed when downloading via wireless network, large size game content over 5 Mbytes has not been popular. Thus, the mainstream games for the mobile communication terminal have included board games such as very simple and small size puzzle games or card games. In that environment, since the size of game content was very small, the game content had one file, and it was no problem to change new content as whole if there was a change in an item being used in game.
But, now that the adoption of external memory gives a room for storing and wireless network provides faster download speed, the game contents having over 20˜100 Mbytes are on high demand for providing stylish images and in-depth games. However, there are some problems in downloading content as a whole whenever there is a small change in items of the game, which is charged per packet and takes long time to download the whole content.